


Chips (Or; The Art Of Fitting In)

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Agatha Raisin - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Curtain Fic, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agatha tries so hard to fit in, she almost doesn't notice when she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chips (Or; The Art Of Fitting In)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "fitting in" at femslash100's [Drabbletag7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812583.html).

Agatha paused, chip midway to her mouth, still threatening to drip ketchup everywhere. This had started with trying to fit in, doing what _normal_ people did in totally _abnormal_ Carsley. A plate of chips in the pub, some chips in the park, the odd picnic; if one could call chips a picnic merely because they were consumed from a _possibly_ decorative Channel picnic basket on a rather crassly decorated picnic bench. Which apparently, one could. And still fit in. 

But Agatha wasn’t sure exactly what ends they were trying to accomplish sharing chips on her sofa with Time Team vaguely on in the background. Not that she wasn’t grateful for the food, or the company, but she was struck by how awfully personal it was. And how awfully nice. Just Gemma and chips and the telly. Very nice. Too nice.

“Is this a date?” Agatha asked, letting the chip finish its journey.

Gemma laughed, in that entirely unconvincing way that made Agatha want to give her number of an acting teacher in the business. 

Watching her out of the corner of her eye, Agatha took a punt. Nothing wagered, nothing gained. “You know you could just ask me on a date? We don’t have to just have chips.”

“But I like... _chips_ ,” Gemma said, awkwardly winking on the heavy emphasis. Agatha rolled her eyes as she moved closer with the chips. It wouldn’t help her _fit in_ but for the first time, it felt like she fitted in with someone.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
